valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyo Harada (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Hiroshima, Japan | Status = | Occupation = Businessman | Family = Mrs. Harada † (mother) Toshiro Harada † (father) Samantha (ex-lover) Simon † (1st son) Ingrid Hilcraft (ex-lover) | Affiliations = Foundation Zone Harada Global Conglomerates (defunct) Harbinger Foundation (defunct) Unity (formerly) | Creators = Jim Shooter (original) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }} Toyo Harada is one of the most powerful psiots in the world if not the most powerful, and the former leader of the Harbinger Foundation and the world's most successful international corporation, Harada Global Conglomerates. After he was forced to let go of the two companies he annexed the Foundation Zone, a poor region in Africa, to rebuild his empire. During World War II, young Toyo was present for the atomic bombing of Hiroshima, which activated his psionic abilities. Having seen the destruction mankind is capable of, he believes humanity can only survive with a guiding hand; his hand. He will stop at nothing to gain power and influence. Harada's rivals are Project Rising Spirit, Peter Stanchek and his Renegades, and Amanda McKee (aka Livewire). History Toyo Harada — CEO of Harada Global Conglomerates and one of the most powerful psiots in the world — has a vision for a perfect future. Guided for decades by the visions of the mysterious Bleeding Monk, Harada has used his seemingly limitless powers to build his public-facing company into a force that is seen to provide philanthropic relief to the world's poor. Behind the scenes, however, he's assembled a private army in the form of the Harbinger Foundation, a secret academy built to activate and train young potential-psiots that, like himself, have the potential to exhibit an array of abilities of the mind of extraordinary potential. For decades, Harada's Harbinger Foundation and paramilitary contractor Project Rising Spirit have waged a secret war over these psiots, and, over the years, each collected a small army of empowered children as they sought to inflict their agendas on the world. The consequences of their actions were put on full display when a group of these children escaped from P.R.S. and took refuge in Las Vegas. With a new band of psiots now in play, a war quickly erupted between Harada's team, P.R.S., Bloodshot, and Harada's former pupil Peter Stanchek, as they battled to claim the children for themselves. In the end, Harada emerged triumphant, capturing the children, as well as Bloodshot and the entirety of Peter's team. However, the victory only added to the mounting responsibilities on Harada's shoulders. In Harada's eyes, the world will only survive if he is able to enact his vision of the future. That vision was threatened, however, when Aric of Dacia invaded Romania and pushed Europe to the brink of war using advanced alien technology. Harada responded by assembling a team of the world's most deadly individuals to kill the self-proclaimed king and avert nuclear war, while also attempting to claim the alien technology for himself. However, Harada was betrayed by his own team and brutally defeated when former compatriot Livewire donned the alien tech, called the X-O Manowar armor. In the aftermath, the combined stress of managing the Harbinger Foundation, psychically suppressing Peter Stanchek, and tending to his many responsibilities around the world became too much for Harada. He suffered a terrifying "mind squall'-a massive psychic eruption that severely devastated every mind in the immediate area as well as psychokinetically leveling the surroundings. In the wake of the event, the Renegades escaped, and Harada's Harbinger Foundation was staggered by substantial losses. As Harada's grip further weakened, he encountered a new threat in the form of @X-a psiot and young hacker who leaked classified Project Rising Spirit files to the world, revealing the true nature of Harada's powers and the existence of the Harbinger Foundation in the process. With his mask of respectability ripped away, he publicly declared that he would now use his powers to bend the world to his will, forcing Peter Stanchek and the Renegades into an all-out, public war against the now exposed and newly unhinged Harada.[https://www.revolvy.com/main/index.php?s=Toyo%20Harada Toyo Harada on Re'volv'y.com] Unable to continuing operating in secret, Harada leads a large force of his followers in capturing a US aircraft carrier, then uses it as a base to invade Eastern Somalia, planning to set up an example paradise there to show the world how it can become better ''Imperium'' #1-8 Personality A well-intentioned extremist, Toyo is a man seeking to save humanity from itself, to end scarcity, hunger, and war. However, perhaps because he was born into war and lost both of his parents early in life to war, he uses violence, strong-arming, assassinations, blackmail, and coercion to achieve his means. Harada trained his mind to be super-focused and he only needs to sleep for twenty-four hours every 30 days, however he needs to use the Sleep Vault in order to do so or his powers will go out of control and result in massive mind-squall, greatly endangering all around him. Powers and Abilities * Telepathy ** Mind Control * Telekinesis * Illusionist / Projectionist * Genius level intellect ** Harada performed the first known awake craniotomy Equipment * Eggbreakers * Harada's Sleep Vault * Harada Medbots * Space Elevator * Toyo – an internet search engine created and owned by H.G.C. Notes Appearances Gallery Cover Appearances Harbinger Vol 2 1 Kevic-Djurdjevic Variant Textless.jpg|' ' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 5 Textless.jpg|' ' by Mico Suayan ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 0 Textless.jpg|' ' by Mico Suayan ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 0 Crain Variant Textless.jpg|''Harbinger'' (Volume 2) #0 by Clayton Crain Harbinger Vol 2 0 LaRosa Variant Textless.jpg|''Harbinger'' (Volume 2) #0 by Lewis LaRosa Harbinger Vol 2 10 Textless.jpg|' ' by Mico Suayan ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 11 Textless.jpg|' ' by Khari Evans ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 11 Henry Variant Textless.jpg|''Harbinger'' (Volume 2) #11 by Clayton Henry Harbinger Wars Vol 1 2 Crain Variant Textless.jpg|' ' by Clayton Crain ( ) Harbinger Wars Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg|' ' by Patrick Zircher ( ) Harbinger Wars Vol 1 4 Doe Variant Textless.jpg|''Harbinger Wars'' #4 by Juan Doe Harbinger Vol 2 25 Textless.jpg|' ' by Mico Suayan ( ) Harbinger Omegas Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|' ' by Lewis LaRosa ( ) Harbinger Omegas Vol 1 2 Fabry Variant Textless.jpg|' ' by Glenn Fabry ( ) Harbinger Omegas Vol 1 3 Fabry Variant Textless.jpg|' ' by Glenn Fabry ( ) Imperium Vol 1 1 Hairsine Muller Variant Textless.jpg|' ' by Trevor Hairsine & Tom Muller ( ) Imperium Vol 1 1 Braithwaite Variant Textless.jpg|''Imperium'' #1 by Doug Braithwaite Imperium Vol 1 2 LaRosa Variant Textless.jpg|' ' by Lewis LaRosa ( ) IMPERIUM 007 VARIANT TAN-TL.jpg|' ' by Philip Tan ( ) IMPERIUM 009 COVER-B CAMUNCOLI-TL.jpg|' ' by Giuseppe Camuncoli ( ) IMPERIUM 013 VARIANT LEE-TL.jpg|' ' by Ryan Lee ( ) File:IMPERIUM 013 VARIANT RYP-TL.jpg|''Imperium'' #13 by Juan Jose Ryp Imperium v1 Textless Variant.png|' ' by Zach Montoya ( ) TOYO 001 VARIANT-KNOWHERE BARON-TL.jpg|' ' by David Baron ( ) TOYO 003 COVER-B GANUCHEAU-TL.jpg|' ' by Paulina Ganucheau ( ) LDTH 001 COVER GUICE-TL.jpg|' ' by Paulina Ganucheau ( ) TOYO 006 VARIANT-PRE-ORDER CAFU-TL.jpg|' ' by Cafu ( ) Panels Toyo Harada Bloodshot-and-HARD-Corps-v1-16 001.jpg Toyo Harada Harbinger-v2-5 001.jpg Toyo Harada Harbinger-v2-7 001.jpg Toyo Harada Harbinger-v2-11 001.jpg Toyo Harada Harbinger-v2-13 001.jpg Toyo Harada Harbinger-v2-13 002.jpg Toyo Harada Harbinger-v2-14 001.jpg Toyo Harada Harbinger-v2-20 001.jpg Toyo Harada Harbinger-v2-23 001.jpg Toyo Harada Harbinger-v2-23 002.jpg Peter Stanchek Harbinger-v2-24 001.jpg Bleeding Monk.png Young Toyo.png|Young Toyo Quotes References External links * Toyo Harada at Comic Book Database Category:Psiots Category:Harbingers Category:Harbinger Foundation Category:Imperium Category:Nimbus Ring Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Telekinesis Category:Illusions Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Unity members Category:Harbinger Foundation members